Say You Love Me
by K-Jaye
Summary: She gave him everything, but he couldn't give her the one thing she wanted: Three little words. Aurikku, AU
1. Rikku

A/N: I mainly do one-shots, but I had the idea for this story and it wouldn't leave me alone. Yes, my chapters are short. For some reason I think I've written 40 pages and I've only done 2. D: Anyways, I hope you enjoy. This is for Telcontarian and Chibi-sorrow!

Rated T for a couple of dirty words, oh noes! D:

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Rikku**

Sigh.

Friday evenings were so boring, especially when you didn't have anywhere to go. I had tried to read a book but I just kept reading the same passage over and over again. Maybe a crossword puzzle…

Nope, I couldn't figure out what 5 across was.

Another sigh. Perhaps a nap would do…

"Ahem.."

I peaked out from under my arm, which I'd thrown across my eyes to block out the remaining rays of the setting sun. There, standing in the doorway to my room, was my roommate and one of my two best friends, Paine. She made no other sound and didn't move from where she was leaning against the door frame. I don't know how long she stared at me with those red piercing eyes until I shut my own eyes again. If she wasn't gonna talk then I guess I'd just go back to that nap I'd been looking forward to.

I heard an exasperated sigh and then the sound of Paine's boots on the hard wood floor as she walked over to me. Then, nothing. Well, there was a small sound. The sound of Paine tapping her fingers against her arm. I knew without looking that she was standing over me, her arms crossed. Well, she still wasn't talking and I was fine with that. I was starting to get sleepy.

"AHEM."

Dammit. Now I'd have to open my eyes again.

"Ugh, what is it Paine? I'm trying to sleep!" I grabbed my hair in frustration, hoping she'd see how annoyed I was and leave me alone.

"Rikku, it's 5:00 p.m. Why the hell are you trying to sleep now anyways?"

I gave her a look, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "Because I'm bored."

She rolled her eyes, but I didn't notice. I had pulled my pillow over my face, hoping that she'd get the hint.

"Rikku…"

"Wwwhht" I asked, the pillow muffling my voice.

"What?"

I sighed yet again and removed the pillow. "I said 'WHAT?'"

Paine narrowed her eyes. "No need to yell. I'm standing right here."

I was going to kill her. "I'm going to kill you!" Nice filter there, Rikku. Like I could take the warrior woman standing over me. She'd have me in a headlock in half a second. Worse still, she'd really deduct my respect points then. I was already in the negatives, no need to make it any worse. I looked at her apologetically and tried again. "What can I do for you, Paine?" A smile wouldn't hurt. I showed her my pearly whites.

She wasn't amused, but thankfully she decided to ignore it. "I just got through talking with Yuna."

I waited a moment. "And?"

Paine sat down on the edge of my bed, her eyes still trained on my face but not quite looking me in the eye. Uh oh, this can't be good news.

"She said that Auron's back."

This time it was me that couldn't look her in the eye. "…oh."

"He just got back yesterday, she said. From Gagazet."

I sat up slowly, my nap totally forgotten. I was wide awake now. "What was he doing there?"

"I don't know! Meditating, praying…whatever it is that former monks do when they go off to some secluded spot in the world." She looked annoyed, but I knew it wasn't at me. She knew mine and Auron's history as well as I did. And she knew how much I was hurting inside right now.

She must have seen something written on my face because her own features softened. "Look Rikku, just forget about him. He's a bastard. You deserve someone that's worth a damn."

I couldn't look at her. She wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know. I'd said those things over and over to myself in the past six months since he'd left. So had Yuna and everyone else. But it's easier to say something than it is to make your heart believe it.

"Look, maybe I shouldn't have told you. Yuna didn't want to say anything just yet because she knew you'd be upset, but I figured it was better than seeing him on the street and finding out that way. At least now if you do see him, you can ignore him."

I shrugged, a defeated look on my face. "Easy as pie, huh?"

Paine looked…well, pained. "Rikku, don't…"

"No," I interrupted her, "It's ok. I'll be fine. I'm just… sleepy right now, I guess. I'd like to take a nap, please."

She nodded and placed a hand on my arm, silently reassuring me, before she stood and walked out of the room. I sat there for a few moments, letting memories of the past few months flood into my mind, before shutting down and not thinking at all. One small tear escaped my eye as I laid back down and welcomed sleep.

******

_I sat on the front step of his apartment building, hugging my knees and trying so very hard not to cry. Not here, in front of him and the people walking by on the sidewalk. Be strong, I told myself. It's not the end of the world. No, you've almost seen the end of Spira. Twice. This is nothing like that._

_I shuddered, tightening my arms. Yeah, that's right. It's nothing like the end of the world. It's worse…_

"_Rikku, I'm sorry. I just don't know what else to say." _

_I looked up at him, eyes red but no trace of the tears that burned so badly behind my eyes. "You could say a lot of things. You just don't want to."_

_He sighed, running a hand over his face in frustration. "I refuse to tell you lies. Especially just to placate you. I'm sorry, but I don't love you. We've…had fun together. And I consider you a very good friend…"_

_I stood up, angry now. "Is that all I ever was to you? Just a 'good friend'? Bullshit, Auron. It's all bullshit! We've both been through so much together. We took care of each other when nobody else would. I gave myself to you! And I thought…" I choked on my words, the tears threatening yet again. Swallowing the sob in my throat, I continued. "I thought that I meant something to you. Something more than friends." A few tears finally escaped and slid down my face, into the corners of my mouth. I could taste the salty bitterness of them. "I loved you," I whispered, looking at him with my emotions written plain as day in my swirling eyes._

_Auron couldn't look at me, a trace of shame on his face. He knew he'd done me wrong. If he were a lesser man, I'd say he'd even used me. _

_Or maybe I didn't want to think that he would. Was everything I'd thought, everything I'd felt up to this point just one huge lie? _

_I couldn't take it anymore. I bolted down the stairs, clearing the last two with a jump. Auron reached out to grab my arm, but I moved from his grasp, yelling "Don't touch me!" before I took off down the sidewalk, towards what, I didn't know. _

"Rikku." _No, I wouldn't turn around, no matter how much he called my name. I couldn't look at him anymore._

"Rikku! _No…_

"No!" I sat up quickly, almost knocking my head into Paine, who hovered over me looking worried.

"Rikku? Are you alright? I kept saying your name, but you wouldn't wake up. You were having…well, a nightmare I gather."

"Oh…" I shook my head slightly, trying to rid my mind of the visions it had just been filled with. Of course I would dream of him and the last time we'd spoken. He was back, after all. Dread filled me. I didn't want to see him. Couldn't see him. How the hell could I handle it?

Paine watched me as my thoughts raced through my mind. I'm sure she could see everything I was feeling. Finally I looked up at her, the sadness I had been feeling taking over. "Paine, what am I gonna do? I still love him." At this declaration, I finally broke down. This was all too much.

"Shhh, it's ok. Just let it all out." How odd to be comforted by this stoic friend of mine. Tough-as-nails Paine was soothing a hysterical, crying girl. She reminded me so much of him…

I sobbed harder, finally succumbing to the heartbreak I thought I'd left behind six months ago.


	2. Paine

A/N: My favorite chapter! I love Paine and her personality, I think you can do so much with it. This is my interpretation of just how bad-ass I think she is. :D

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Paine**

I was fretting.

I never fret.

I also never hug people, but I had hugged Rikku more times this week than I had hugged anybody in a lifetime. Which was never, by the way.

Oh Gods, I was going soft.

No matter, as soon as this 'Auron Situation' blew over, I could go back to being the tough woman I always was, never fretting, never hugging, certainly not while the other person was blubbering. Yeah, I sound like a hard-ass but all this stuff about 'feelings' really didn't sit well with me. The people that raised me had never shown me much affection so I had shown none in return. It sounds like a sad tale, but I was never bothered by it. I only knew two things: sword fighting and ass kicking. It's how I handled everything in life, from a bothersome chimera to an annoying bill collector that just so happened to have the misfortune of calling MY commsphere.

The 'Auron Situation' would be taken care of the same way. Yuna may have had qualms about marching up to some Legendary Guardian and telling him what was what, but I sure as hell didn't. I'M the one that had to deal with an upset Rikku, so I was going to give him the 'what for'. I may not be into all that mushy stuff, but nobody made my friends cry.

I idly flipped through a newspaper that had been left on the bench I was currently sitting at. The bench may or may not have been conveniently located across the street from Auron's old apartment building. I had it on good authority (ie the maintenance man told me after I'd throttled him a bit) that Auron had moved back into his old apartment, as the rent had been paid every month, even though he hadn't been in residence. I also knew what floor he was on, what apartment number he lived in, the side of the building it was located on, and which window was his. Yes, I'm that good. No, I'm not a spy, a private investigator or a super hero. It's just what I do. And I do it well.

A flash of red in my peripheral vision interrupted my thoughts. I carefully followed the figure with my eyes while appearing to be engrossed in the article I was "reading". I think sometimes I take my job a little too seriously, but I'm nothing if not thorough.

The figure slowed near the apartment building and then mounted the steps, stopping to retrieve a key for the front door.

Red coat? Check.

Sunglasses? Check.

Salt and pepper hair? Check.

It was him, alright. He entered the building and let the door slam behind him. I wasn't too worried about getting in. I had a copy of the key to that very door, tucked away in my pocket.

I smirked.

Thank you Mr. Maintenance Man.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, after I was sure he wasn't leaving again anytime soon, I set my newspaper down and made my way across the street, dodging a few people here and there. Taking out my key, I slid it into the lock and turned it until I heard the bolt 'click' and slide free. The door opened without a sound, probably due to the pomade I had rubbed on the hinges earlier in the day, after I had arrived on the scene. I always kept a tin of the stuff on me. Hair doesn't look this good on it's own.

Once I was in, I got a good look at the lobby. Nobody was around. Ok, so yeah, maybe I do go too far with the ninja stuff sometimes. I couldn't help it, this stuff had just been ingrained into my mind.

I noticed the elevator to my left and entered, pushing the fourth floor button a few times while waiting impatiently for the doors to close. A few seconds later the car dinged and the doors opened, revealing a hallway full of doors, all with their respective numbers on them. I found apartment number 42 quickly and wasted no time in knocking as loudly as possible.

Ten seconds passed. Finally there was a sound on the other side of the door, a lock being undone. The door cracked open just a few inches.

"Can I help you?" Sarcasm. Gotta love it.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could spare me a moment to talk to you about our savior, Yu Yevon?" His eye narrowed, but I didn't really give him time to make a smart ass reply as I put my hand on the door and pushed, shoving him out of the way enough so that I could slip in.

"Get the hell out of my apartment." What the hell was Rikku thinking? This guy was very rude. She could do so much better.

"Sir Auron, I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance. Perhaps you should have a seat. I have things I need to say and this may take awhile."

He looked positively wild at my boldness. Yes sir, you may have dealt with a fragile Rikku, but you haven't met the likes of Doctor P before. "Sit."

He sat. Smart man.

"You may or may not remember me, but I'm Paine, roommate and best friend to Rikku." His eye widened at the name and he opened his mouth to speak. I cut him off.

"No. You listen while I talk. I don't know what the hell possessed you to come back here, but there's a few things that need saying if you plan on staying here permanently. Don't talk to Rikku. Don't mention her name to anyone, don't ask about her, don't look for her. Don't even think about her. She's been nothing but upset since you came back. Hell, before that. Since you broke her heart and left her here all those months ago. Normally I'm not one to get in other people's business, especially when it comes to...ugh, 'feelings'. But she's my friend. And she's been through a lot because of you."

He had enough decency to look ashamed. "I never meant to hurt her."

"Ha. Well, guess what? You did. What did you expect was going to happen when she professed her feelings for you and you didn't return them? That she'd be all hunky-dory with it? Not a chance!"

"I..." He left his sentence hanging in the air. I calmed down enough to look at him, really look. He looked hurt. He looked haggard. In the past six months he'd aged ten years. There was something more here than what I'd thought. Maybe I shouldn't have just barged in here, ranting and raving like a lunatic. I suppose I should have thought this through more.

The awkward silence wore on for several minutes. Sighing, I sat down on the couch beside him, my elbows resting on my knees as I leaned forward.

"Look, I'm sorry for coming up here the way I did. I suppose...well, Rikku's hurting and I couldn't stand to see her this way again. She's seemed fine these past few months, but I knew she still hadn't got over you. It's just hard to see a friend suffer."

He winced at the word 'suffer'. "I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I just...didn't feel the same way she did at the time."

I nodded. "I know, but she doesn't see it that...wait. 'At the time'?"

He looked up at me, that one brown eye saying so much more than words could at that moment.

Well shit...


	3. Yuna

A/N: Shorter chapter than the others. Hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Yuna**

Tap tap tap.

I stood at the stove, waiting on the water in the kettle to get hot. It was taking longer than usual and I was just a tad bit impatient at the moment, what with all the stress with my cousin and best friend lately.

I tapped my fingers against the counter again, wishing the water would hurry up. Finally the kettle sang and I removed it, flicking the stove off in the process.

I poured a cup of hot steaming tea into Rikku's favorite mug, adding just the right amount of milk to it. I knew she'd want a cup when she woke up, it usually helped calm her. Not that she'd be hysterical, but she'd had a rough week. Paine said she'd taken to napping constantly, probably trying to forget all her troubles by sleeping away the time. But she was also having dreams. Not all were bad, Paine reported, but they were enough to make the once tough warrior worry. And a worried Paine was worrisome, indeed.

Speaking of which...I looked at the clock. Paine had gone out earlier, saying that she had some errands to run, but that was hours ago. Surely she would have been back by now. I had enough on my shoulders as it was, I didn't need to be wondering about her as well.

I sighed, pouring my own cup of tea as I waited on my friends, trying to forget all of this for just a moment if I could. I didn't wait long. The door into the kitchen swung open, revealing a sleepy-eyed Rikku in cactuar pajamas.

"Well good evening, sleepy head. I made us some tea, just the way you like it." I smiled, gesturing towards her cup that sat across the table from me. She mumbled a greeting and sat, wrapping her hands around the warm mug. Two mugs of tea and ten minutes later, she finally looked up and acknowledged my presence.

"Yuna. What are you doing here?" She blinked a few times, trying to focus in on me. I held back a giggle. Rikku always took forever to really wake up and notice what was going on around her and today was no exception.

"I just came over to visit. Paine's out running some errands at the moment, but I'm sure she'll be back soon. I thought it would be nice if you and I could share a pot of tea together, like we used to." I smiled. She frowned.

"You're here to keep an eye on me, aren't you?"

_Just keep smiling_. "No, I just haven't been over in awhile. I thought we could all spend some time together."

Rikku gave me a Look. "Yuna. Please. I know you, we're related for Ixion's sake. You're here to check up on me. It's ok, really. I'm not mad about it or anything." She gave me a half-hearted smile and I smiled wider in return, glad that she was even making the effort to do so. I know she still felt bad, but it would pass. Time heals all wounds, or at least I like to think it does. The first step would be seeing Auron and knowing that she could see him, maybe even talk to him, and not fall apart while doing so. After that, she would be fine.

But ever since she learned of his being back in Luca, she hadn't left the apartment. It wasn't healthy at all. I could only hope that she wouldn't be like this much longer. If not, who knows what Paine or I would be able to do...

The front door slammed and Yuna heard her absent friend yelling for her and Rikku. Paine pushed her way into the kitchen and stopped, her eyes glued to the Al Bhed. She stared for a moment before raking her eyes to me, a look of desperation on her face.

"Yuna. I need to speak to you. Now." She turned tail and walked into the living room, the kitchen door swinging freely.

I sighed and patted Rikku's hand, saying "I'll be right back" before following Miss Bossy Pants into the next room. I almost laughed at the nick name I'd given her, but I sobered quickly. She looked serious and I instantly worried that something was wrong.

Paine stood for a moment then started pacing back and forth between the couch and the TV. I sat, watching, waiting for her to tell me whatever it was that was bothering her.

She finally came to a standstill and looked at me, her red eyes boring holes into my forehead.

"Yuna, there's been a bit of a development..."

I waited. She wasn't forthcoming. "Yes, about what?" I finally asked, my impatience coming back.

"Umm, well, you see..." And so she told me about her 'mission' that afternoon, her meeting with Auron, and the conversation that they had after she had calmed down. I stared at her, my mouth hanging open.

"But...but, he said. Oh my goodness!" I hissed, careful not alert Rikku as to what I had just found out. Paine had been whispering as well.

"What do we do? Do we just tell her? She said she still loves him, and now...you know." She gestured wildly with her head. Yeah, I knew.

"Is it our place to tell her? I don't think it is."

Paine rolled her eyes. "Gods, this is just like some stupid angst-ridden story you hear about on the TV. Miscommunication and assumptions that lead to nothing but more heartbreak before it ever gets any better. This is not some fictional story, Yuna. These are two people who love each other." It was quite funny to see her trying to yell while whispering. But she did have a point.

"Ok, let's just...tell her. I mean, she can only react so many ways. I'm betting that it'll be good." I smiled, hoping that finally – finally! - Rikku would get the happy ending that she'd been wanting for so long.

We both stood as one, about to enter the kitchen when there was an urgent knock on the door. I looked at Paine, who seemed surprised. I took it she wasn't expecting any company.

"Rikku...," a muffled voice on the other side called, clearly male and clearly in pain. In the kitchen a chair scraped across the floor as if someone had gotten up in a hurry. Rikku came barreling out of the kitchen door not two seconds later, a look of panic on her face.

"Rikku?" I said softly, trying to calm her. She looked at me and shook her head.

"No, I can't," she mumbled, before taking off for her bedroom at a sprint and slamming the door.

Paine sighed and went to let in her guest. Looks like we wouldn't have to tell her ourselves after all.


	4. Auron

A/N: And here's the last chapter. Like I said, a short story. Hope you liked it. :D

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Auron**

I blame Kimahri.

The Ronso didn't say much, but when he did, it was all the more profound. I looked up to him as an older and wiser creature. He had a patience and wisdom that I could never hope to have in this lifetime or the next.

He was the one I went to when Rikku and I parted ways, the one I asked for advice. My blue friend only shook his head when I told him what happened and didn't say anything. I was rather disappointed. Not even a single word. I could have used some of his wisdom at that moment in my life. But looking back now, I realize in those first few days I wasn't asking him the right questions. 'What should I do?' Honestly. What did I expect him to say to that? There wasn't an answer he could have given me that would have satisfied. I had to realize some answers on my own. And after a few months, I started asking the right questions.

That day I came to him after I'd had an epiphany, he looked at me as though I were a slow child that had finally learned a valuable lesson. I couldn't hold that against him, he was right to look at me that way. How idiotic I'd been all this time. All the times before.

Wow, all those years wasted. To think if I had been less prideful, less stoic and unfeeling, I could be with the woman I loved...had been in love with for years, since the pilgrimage. How had I not realized it before?

I grunted at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I knew why. I was so determined to spend this life alone, I was sure I didn't deserve anything, especially a beautiful girl that was full of life. Penance for my sins from years gone by. The old Yevon religion might not have been in place anymore, but I still believed in their version of damnation.

Kimahri had been very patient with me. More so than I would have been, were I him. He explained, in limited words, that my way of thinking was completely backwards, that because of my past I deserved so much more than this lifetime would be able to grant me. I deserved a life well spent. And that meant a life spent with someone that cared for me.

Someone like Rikku.

No. Not someone like her. Just her.

Only her.

I shook myself of my thoughts. Right, it was time to do something about all of this. Kimahri was right, Rikku and I deserved each other. As hard as the past six months had been being away from my friends, I knew that I had needed the change of scenery. And I needed the proverbial 'swift kick in the pants' that my Ronso friend hadn't hesitated to deliver.

I got dressed quickly, throwing on whatever happened to be on the top of the hamper. Grabbing my coat and my keys, I locked up and waited impatiently on the elevator, tapping my foot in frustration. It arrived after forever and I was soon on the ground floor and making my way outdoors into the cool evening air. Paine had left only an hour before and our conversation was still fresh on my mind. I had hurt Rikku, very badly. I knew this. I had been haunted by it during my stay in Gagazet. I cursed my reaction to her on that day we'd last seen each other and I cursed how I hadn't gone after her and begged for her forgiveness.

I smirked slightly at that thought. The old Auron would never have begged anyone for anything. I wouldn't have done a lot of things, and therein was the problem. But I realized now that showing my feelings, even a little, was better than a life wasted.

I walked a little faster down the sidewalk. I had time to make up for, after all.

* * *

I stood outside the door to their apartment, contemplating what I would say. How, exactly, I would grovel and if Rikku would ever take me back. There were hushed voices on the other side of the door, speaking so low I couldn't hear what was being said. I hated to just barge in on them, but I had to do it now or I would certainly lose my nerve.

I pounded on the door, four loud raps.

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

The hushed voices ceased and I called out "Rikku", thinking that one of the persons standing on the other side of the door was her. My voice cracked and I sounded broken, even to my own ears, but I didn't think about it. There was a noise just a few seconds later, but I couldn't make it out. More voices, and then it was quiet again. I stood for a few moments more until I heard the chain slide from the door. The door opened wide, revealing Paine and, I noticed just a moment later, Yuna. There was no sign of Rikku.

I looked back and forth between the faces of the two girls, waiting for them to either let me in or slam the door in my face. After a few moments, I walked in without invitation, deciding that they had probably forgotten their manners at my sudden appearance. I entered the living room and swung around, facing the ex-summoner and her warrior friend.

"Where's Rikku?" I bluntly asked, skipping all the formalities.

Before either of them could answer, there was a loud "No!" from somewhere down the hall, a very audible lock clicking into place and a stereo being turned up at a very loud volume. I glanced down the hallway and then back at Yuna and Paine, both pointing in the direction of Rikku's bedroom. Straight to the point, I liked that. I smiled at them with a false sense of hope and strode with purpose towards the door that seemed to pulse with very loud trance music.

I banged on the door. The only response was an increase in the volume of music. This time I yelled "Rikku!" but still didn't get anywhere.

Several more minutes were spent either knocking, yelling, jiggling the door knob, or a combination of the three. A light tap on my shoulder revealed that Yuna was standing just a few inches behind me. She said nothing, but held up a finger as if to say 'wait a moment'. She then reached into her hair, extracted a pin and proceeded to pick the lock to Rikku's room. I'm sure the look on my face was priceless. After all, who would suspect that the former High Summoner was that stealthy. I would have expected something like that from Paine or Rikku, but never Yuna.

Yuna worked diligently while my thoughts wandered and at last she completed her task. The lock clicked, hopefully with Rikku non the wiser, and I nodded as way of thanks. Yuna only smiled, somewhat sneakily I might add, before she backed away and disappeared into the living room once again.

I counted to ten and took several deep breaths before twisting the knob and shoving the door open. Rikku, who had been pacing her room with a look of fear on her face, froze like a chocobo in headlights. I took the opportunity to walk forward and shut the door behind me. That seemed to wake her from her trance.

"Get out." she yelled over the music that was blaring at a deafening volume.

I silenced the stereo, conveniently near the door, with the push of a button. Ah, now I could hear. "No," I stated as I walked forward a step. She took one step back to compensate.

Gulping, she repeated "Get. Out."

No response from me this time, just another step forward. She took several steps back until she hit the wall. Panicked and with nowhere to go, she started to sniffle. "Please Auron, just...go. I can't deal with this right now. I can't..."

"Rikku, I'm sorry."

"No. No! 'I'm sorry' isn't enough. It wasn't then and it isn't now." She sunk to the floor, drawing her knees up and hiding her face in them. "Why couldn't you just stay away?"

I walked towards her until I stood before her crying form on the ground. Kneeling, I reached out and touched her face gingerly, so as not to startle her. She looked up, those beautiful green swirling eyes of hers wet with tears shed over what I had done.

"No more, Rikku. No more tears. Please."

She sobbed even harder and I sat on the floor, taking her into my arms while she cried her little heart out. I stroked her hair until her sobs quieted down. Exhausted, she fell into a fitful slumber in my embrace and I savored the moment, hoping that it wasn't the last time I she would ever be here, though not under the same conditions. Gathering her up, I managed to stand without jarring her too much and set her in her bed.

How long I stood there watching her, I don't know, but eventually she stirred. She wasn't surprised to see me still in her room, she looked more resigned than anything else. She sat up and I perched on the end of the bed, facing her, feeling that she wanted to get something off her chest.

"I said I'd..." She took a breath, and looked at her hands where they sat idly in her lap. "I said I'd never fall in love with you again. But I...I never stopped." She nearly choked up with sobs again, but held herself very well. "I don't know how to get over you, though. And I should. After the way you acted, I shoulda been happy just to hate you the rest of my life, but I couldn't." She finally looked up at me and met my stare. "I love you, Auron. I know you don't feel the same way, but it doesn't matter..."

I interrupted her before she could go down this road. "Rikku, I didn't come here to make you feel worse, or to rub in your face that I was back in Luca. I never wanted to hurt you to begin with. I just...didn't know what I wanted. Sometimes I'm still not sure, but if my stay in Gagazet has taught me anything, it's that I can't...I can't..." I choked.

Even now, after all the heartache and the realizations and _everything_, I couldn't express how I really felt. What the hell was wrong with me? The old Auron wouldn't let go. It made me angry that even now, in front of the woman I loved, that I couldn't even tell her my true feelings. I balled up my fists, determined that I could and would tell her. What she chose to do with that information was up to her, though, Gods, I did hope that she'd give me a second chance whether I deserved it or not.

I cleared my throat and tried again. "Rikku..." Dammit. Just say it.

She leaned forward and put her hand over mine, trying to reassure me while she herself was in distress. It spoke volumes of her compassion. That even when she was crying, her heart breaking, expecting me to reject her, that she could even think of someone else's feelings... I looked her straight in the eye and read the pure emotion that emanated from them. She was such an innocent, beautiful creature. Kimahri was right, I deserved her and her love. She deserved mine.

"Rikku, I can't live w-without you." I stuttered, so unlike me. I looked down, not brave enough to see her reaction. "I've been such a fool these past months. You gave your heart to me and I believed myself undeserving. And maybe I still am. But I can't lie to you..."

There were sobs and I looked up just in time to catch her as she launched herself into my arms. She smelled sweet and her embrace was filled with warmth and love. I still had to push away the voice in my head that said she was too good for me. It would take a long time before that part of me was silent, but I was willing to work on it.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, I really do."

She pulled back and examined my face, looking for the confirmation in my expression. She must have liked what she saw because she hugged me close to her once again, a huge smile on her face. I took this positively, but I still had to ask.

"Does this mean you're willing to give me a second chance?"

She nodded, and whispered, "Yes, I am. And a third, fourth, and fifth chance if that's what it takes."

"I don't think I'll need that many," I chuckled.

"Say it, Auron."

I stilled, my embrace tightening as the words swirled inside my head. She spoke again at my hesitation, somehow knowing that I needed the moment to collect my thoughts. "Say it just one time..."

I grinned. "Just once? Never." We laughed together, our embrace never breaking.

"Say you love me." The woman I loved demanded an answer from me and I couldn't let her down, now could I?

I nuzzled against her ear, placing kisses along her neck. "Rikku," I practically purred, "I love you."

She shivered at my contact and the words, feeling the weight of the emotion that I put behind them.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

She kissed me fully on the lips, surprising me with her force. After a moment she pulled away and looked at me playfully. "Good. Because for a minute there I thought I was gonna have to send Paine after you."

I coughed and averted my eyes. Rikku just gave me a look. "What?"

"It's funny you should say that..."

* * *

~fin~


End file.
